Why her?
by MrsCuckoo
Summary: My first fanfic so please read and review. 2 year old twins are brought into the ED after an accident. Their parents are nowhere to be found. Ellie had to put up with a lot in her life and Amy just watched everything. What will happen? Also might go off course for a while but there will be things that happen. UPDATE: I seem to love having children in this.
1. Chapter 1

'I_ remember the car flipping over and over and over. Amy and I were safe strapped to our carseats. Daddy was in the front banging against everything.'_ **Ten years later from Ellie's perspective.**

'Dix, over here!' Jeff shouted when he saw Ellie and Amy.

'Who was driving the car?' Dixie whispered to Jeff. Jeff just shrugged and focused on the twins. The girls were only 2.

Norman and Iain were already bringing the other driver to hospital. The twins' father had obviously done a runner. The reason for that remains unknown for a while.

'Let's get you two out shall we,' Jeff said.

'Can you tell me your names?' Dixie asked the two girls.

'Ellie,' the scared one said, shivering.

'Amy,' the non-worried and warm one said.

'Okay, we're just taking youse to hospital to get you checked over,' Dixie said, taking Amy while Jeff took Ellie.

'Where's Daddy?' Amy asked.

Jeff and Dixie looked at each other. Dixie replied, 'we'll get the police to look for him.

'Let's get you two in then,' Jeff said.

* * *

They arrived at the ED ten minutes later. To the twins, it seemed to take forever. Ellie was shivering even though she had a blanket wrapped around her. She had no coat like Amy and it was the winter season.

The ambulance halted and Jeff went round the back to open the doors. He went to pick up Ellie while Dixie took Amy in.

'This is Ellie, 2 years old, involved in an RTC, strapped to her car seat with no obvious injuries. She's been shivering ever since we found her,' Jeff said while Sam and Fletch took it all in. Jeff carried Ellie to Paeds Resus while Dixie carried Amy into Resus followed by Tom and Rita.

(Ellie's POV)

I was sat down on a bed and the doctor and nurse were very nice. The doctor was called Sam and the nurse was Fletch.

I was still shivering a Sam took my temperature.

'35.9,' she said to Fletch. 'Crossmatch two units of blood, send bloods off to the lab, I need U's and E's, FBC's, LFT's. ABC's and check her sugar levels. Also ECG please.'

She shone a torch in my eyes. I knew I must be good in the hospital so I stayed still.

'No sign of any head injury,' Sam said.

**More soon, for now, enjoy!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie was asleep by them time Sam came back. Ellie was facing away from Fletch as she slept clutching her teddy Pongo to her chest. That's when Sam spotted red fingerprint marks on her shoulders.

She went closer to get a closer look and examine her from head to toe. She was careful not to wake Ellie. Ellie was a very heave sleeper which Sam was lucky for.

There were bruises and scars all over her arms, legs and torso. 'Why would someone abuse a young girl,' Sam thought. 'She's only 2 for goodness sake.' She would have to tell Tom to check Amy over.

Sam walked over to Tom who was playing with Amy, 'Tom, a word please. I was examining Ellie as she's sleeping and I found loads if bruises and scars all over her arms, legs and torse. I really think that one or both of their parents are abusing her.'

'I'll check Amy over when she's asleep,' said Tom. This was unexpected.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Tom came over to Sam and said that Amy didn't have a scratch on her. 'Weird,' thought Sam.

Noel came in with Ellie's blood results. I took a look and what she had wasn't that bad but bad enough to keep her here for a while.

Sam paged Fletch. Ellie was still asleep when he came in.

'Infuse a litre of saline and get a full body CT,' She ordered Fletch.

She went out to reception to tell DCI Morgan Freeman about Ellie's injuries. She went back to Fletch and Ellie to bring Ellie up to her x-rays.

* * *

4 broken ribs, broken ankle, fractured wrist. Sam told DCI Freeman about it and he contacted social services. Ellie was in Paeds Resus and Tom brought Amy over to her after being giving the all clear. Tom sat Amy down beside Ellie as Ellie was beginning to stir.

She looked up at Amy who was sitting on her bed. She tried to sit up but her chest hurt really badly when she tried to get up.

A woman in her mid-thirties strode into the reception and walked up to Noel at reception and said, 'I got a call from my husband to say my two daughters are here as they had been in an accident.'

'Their names?'

'Amy and Ellie White.'

'Take a seat, I'll get someone to get you and bring you to them.'

'Thanks.'

Noel paged Sam and she came out to reception.

'Twins mother is here. Apparently she got a call from her husband even though he wasn't to be seen at the RTC.'

'Ok thanks.'

Sam went to tell DCI Freeman to tell him that the twins' mother had arrived. He went to have a chat with her.

**Two things, what is wrong with Ellie and what will happen with their mother?**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Ellie were left alone together on Ellie's bed with Rita and Fletch looking over from time to time while they treated another patient. Amy soon fell asleep on Ellie's bed so Ellie crept out of resus, unnoticed in reception and out of the ED where she ran to the hospital garden and sat behind the bushes. No one had seen her go which was fortunate for her.

* * *

Sam came back in to check on the girls and was dismayed when she saw that Amy was alone, sleeping.

**(Sam's POV)**

That little brat had run away unnoticed. Should I tell the police? I decided not to as I phone security to check CCTV. The CCTV showed Ellie leaving the ED and turning into the garden.

I felt really sorry for her. Her life must've been hell. Now here she is, trying to make matters worse by meaning to run away.

I go get my jumper and walk out to the garden. I check behind the bushes and see Ellie sitting there. As soon as she saw me she got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. I caught up with her easily, turned her round, knelt down and said, 'It's alright, there's nothing to be scared off. Fletch and I will look after you, promise.'

At that moment, a black skoda drove up outside the ED, a tall looking man got out. He looked stern. I hugged Ellie and lowered her. I waited a while then took Ellie back in without the man noticing. Amy was beginning to stir when I put Ellie down on the bed.

I had told Noel earlier that the twins aren't allowed visitors for safety reasons. I didn't want anyone bothering or harming them.

* * *

A 14 year old girl walked into the ED then with blood dripping from her stomach and a broken arm. She went up to reception and signed in. She took a seat and only had to wait half an hour before she was called.

'Heather Nicholls,' Rita called out. Rita led Heather to a cubicle and went to get a doctor. She came back moments later with Tom.

'I'm , how did this happen?' he asked.

'I remember standing at the top of the stairs and then I was at the bottom, I must've blacked out or something,' Heather replied.

'Order a CT scan, arm x-ray and get an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding,' Tom said to Rita quietly. 'Was there anyone at home with you?' he asked Heather.

'No.'

'Why didn't you call for an ambulance?'

'Landline was dead and anyway I only live around the corner.'

'CT can take her now,' Rita said when she came back over.

Tom beckoned to Max to come over and wheeled Heather up to CT and then to x-ray. 'Something's not right,' he said to Rita.

'She's definitely hiding something,' Rita said.

'Find her notes,' Tom said.

Rita nodded and went to find Noel in reception. 'Can you chase up Heather Nicholls notes please.'

'Sure.'

* * *

Heather came back down an hour and Tom came over with her results. 'As expected you do have a fractured arm so we'll put it in a cast. Were you tired this morning when you fell?'

'No. I slept til late'

'Do you have any health problems I should know about.'

'No.'

'Any hereditary diseases in your family?'

Heather shook her head.

'Ok, well your CT came back clear so I will have to investigate further into this. Also I will need to call your parents.'

'They're in Ireland for their anniversary.'

'Who's looking after you?'

'My sister.'

'Can I have her number please?'

Heather gave Tom her phone with her sister's contact profile up.

'Thank you,' Tom said. He then went away to call the sister but she had no credit. Tom then rang by the phone in cubicles. After a couple of rings he finally got through to her.

'Hello.'

'Hi it's from Holby City ED. Your sister Heather was brought in-'

'Is she ok?!' a worried voice replied.

'She is, I just need you to come in and supervise her.'

'Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Bye.' He walked back to Heather's cubicle and asked, 'how old is your sister?'

'22.'

'Well, she's on her way in.'

* * *

'Sam, a word,' Rita said. 'Do you have a Heather in your family?'

'She's my sister, why?' Sam replied.

'Follow me.'

They reached Heather's cubicle and Rita pulled back the curtains. Heather looked up as one of her sisters came into her cubicle. Sam beckoned Rita to go and leave them to it.

'Heather, what happened?' Sam asked.

'Fell down the stairs,' she replied.

'Is that what really happened?' Sam was pressuring her.

'I was standing at the top of the stairs, blacked out and woke up lying at the bottom.'

'Did you have a CT scan?'

'Yes but it was clear. I also have a fractured arm. Also Julia is on her way in.'

'I'll be back.' Sam walked over to Tom who was reading Heather's notes and asked, 'are you treating Heather?'

'Ye why?'

'She's my sister, so don't act surprised if I'm with her.'

'Ok.'

**What should happen next? I need your opinions.****  
**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews so far. Will try to post a couple of chapters in the next week.**

Sam and Julia both had a full-time job. Julia being a teacher in a secondary school.

Julia arrived in the ED within half an hour of hearing about her younger sister. She went up to reception and said, 'My sister came in earlier, Heather Nicholls.'

'Oh yes, this way please,' Noel said. He led her to Heather's cubicle. She was alone as Sam had a patient to treat. She promised to come back soon.

'Hi sweetie, what happened?' Julia asked. Heather explained again.

* * *

Sam went to check on the twins and check out the pain in Ellie's chest. Ellie didn't wince so Sam was convinced that the pain was gone. She met up with their social worker who could take them tomorrow to the foster home where other children were staying in Cardiff. Sam would miss them but she didn't show it.

She explained to the social worker that Ellie needed a lot of looking after for a while and that the twins weren't to be separated. She seemed fine about it. She also already had a foster family waiting to collect the twins next week. The foster family already had two children. A 14 year old called Katie and a 5 year old called Jack.

Sam went back to her sisters where Tom told her that Heather needed to go for an MRI scan.

* * *

**2 days later**

'Well we found nothing so we're just going to say she fell by tiredness,' Tom said.

'OK thanks for all you did,' Sam said back.

'Not a problem, also you never told me you had two sisters.'

'I don't live with them. Plus they're supposed to live in Manchester. I didn't know they moved.'

'Heather let's go,' Sam said.

Julia was waiting at home for Heather and Sam, or so she said she would be. But when they got home, she wasn't there and a lot of stuff was gone. Sam took out her phone and called Julia. She tried three times and got no response. Sam made a note to herself to look all over Cardiff before calling the police.

* * *

'RTC on dual carriageway, doctor needed with blood,' announced Zoe.

'I'll go,' said Sam.

'I'll let them know.'

Sam met up with Dixie and Jeff who would be bringing her to the RTC. Norman, Iain and some other paramedics were already on the scene.

When they arrived, Sam hopped out the back of the ambulance and ran to an overturned car. A woman was losing a lot of blood and fast. Sam attached an IV drip to her and worked on getting her onto a board and into hospital. The woman was unconscious. Sam suddenly heard a cry from the back of the car and let out a little gasp when she saw a young boy in the back He looked about 3. Sam and Dixie worked on getting the woman out then Sam crawled in to get the boy. She got him out easily and brought him to the ambulance where Dixie was waiting. She hopped in the back and they drove back to the hospital.

Ash, Rita and Jamie met them by the ED entrance. Dixie went round the back and she and Fletch got the mother out. She was rushed into resus while Sam took the child to paeds resus to be looked after by Tom while she went back to the mother.

**So busy with school right now and the amount of homework and learning I have to do. x**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Tom were sitting on their sofa in Sam's apartment watching Hunger Games.

'Shall I order a Chinese?' Tom asked.

'Sure, my usual before you ask,' Sam replied.

Tom rang the Chinese place and ordered when there was a knock on the door. Sam got up and answered the door. She opened it to see her neighbour standing there with his daughter who was only 9.

'Could you look after this weekend please, Chantelle and I are going to a funeral and it isn't a suitable place for this little on,' Shane said.

'Sure. When will you be leaving us?' ask Sam.

'Friday evening.'

'Ok, I'll see ya then.'

Sam shut the door and went back into the sitting room and curled up beside Tom, head in his chest with his arm around her. Their takeaway came half an hour later.

'Who was that at the door by the way?' Tom asked.

'Shane wants us to look after Lucy from Friday evening to Sunday as they're going to a funeral,' replied Sam.

'You have two days to sort out the spare bedroom then.'

Sam smiled a small smile thinking what fun that was going to be. She made a mental note to ask for an early leave on Friday so she could be there when Lucy comes.

* * *

'Zoe, I need to get off early tomorrow because my neighbours have to go somewhere and they're leaving their daughter with me and Tom,' Sam said.

'Finish at lunchtime then?' Zoe asked.

Sam nodded and thanked her. She then went on doing her work. She had to treat a man with a broken leg and two broken ribs who had fallen from a tree and a teenage girl who broke her arm but nothing exciting came up that day so it was boring.

She was glad when her shift was over and went to the pub for 1 drink as she had to start getting the house ready for Lucy. She went with a couple of her mates who would be staying longer than her except for Tom.

She soon made her way home unaware that Tom had a surprise for her.

**What will the surprise be and don't say proposal because it won't be that. I need more ideas! K xx**


End file.
